


Seer See 2.0

by BelievingOreo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Game Over Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: Maybe their timeline wasn’t the one meant to win, maybe as she was, all Terezi was meant for was dying.





	Seer See 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeeey its ya bean back at it again, this time w a rework of a fic i wrote and loved (tho it was rly bad but i was So Proud at the time) please take this hopefully its a lot better and actually worth something now haha;;

Terezi couldn’t remember much from that day, all she could recall was that “Mr. Vanilla Milkshake” guy and telling him about Vriska’s little cheat code. After that, everything was red. There was so much red, she had gotten a glimpse of the sun. Not enough to really register beyond, the fact that it was indeed the sun, but she got why Kanaya enjoyed it so much. And why it was so dangerous.

It was a lesson she learned first hand. In the most brutal and painful way, however Terezi was lucky. She knew she was, to have survived seeing the sun, but it’s hard to feel that way when her eyes were bleeding and the world was on fire.

The moment Terezi woke up, Vriska let go of her control. Terezi stood there frozen in her combined shock and pain, she could feel in the back of her mind a new presence. Remorseful and worrying, Terezi could barely begin to question what it was as it pushed her back into slumber.

When Terezi awoke again, it was dark and she felt a warm breeze against her cheeks. She could hardly tell if her eyes were open or not, all she could feel was the immense pain radiating from her face. The last thing Terezi remembered was the bright sun of her planet, sitting out in the forest with no sight or way to return to her hive, even if it was only meters behind her, Terezi was terrified. Nowhere is safe on Alternia, especially for a troll who couldn’t see, anyone could find and cull her. Vriska might even be on her way to do so, she might be waiting for Terezi in her hive.

Never has she been more scared and unsure in her life.

When she felt something push at the back of her head again, Terezi fought against it as hard as she could. Going so far as to throw her fists around into the air around her, not daring to shout in fear of being found. She kept fighting it until it shoved against her, throwing it’s pain to the front of her mind. The regret, the wish to comfort her. A name at the end of it all, Dragonmom. Her lusus that had yet to hatch, the egg that she’s stared at longingly all her life.

There was a moment of joyous reunion, both child and parent glad to finally be able to communicate with one another. However when Terezi parsed together that she was asleep from the emotions Dragonmom was sending her, Terezi’s fear heightened once more. Sure it was most likely still daytime, but that wouldn’t last forever.

Dragonmom’s excitement was stronger than ever, she brought forth concepts to Terezi that were things she previously never thought possible. A troll learning to navigate the world through sense other than sight? The same way her blind lusus will once hatched? Very daring, and very risky. But also the only option she has now that a certain someone has burned her eyes out.

For the rest of the time she was asleep, Terezi tried to follow the wordless directions of her lusus to explore the place within her dream. She didn’t learn much by the time Dragonmom told her it was night and thus imperative she wake up and return as quickly as possible to her hive. By this point Terezi had managed to get herself to a tower with a room built similarly to her own, so laying down and resting once again Terezi fell asleep within a dream.

To wake up once more, however this time with a cool breeze tousling her hair and the familiar scent of the trees around her more distinct than before. Liquid fell from her eyes, Terezi did her best to not think of whether or not it was blood or tears. Dragonmom’s presence was gone from her mind, giving herself a moment to mourn this, Terezi reminded herself that when she fell asleep again later her lusus would be right there waiting for her. 

Terezi groaned quietly as she shifted and started to feel her way around the floor to where she guessed her hive to be. As much as Dragonmom wanted her to be able to use her nose right from the start in navigating the world, Terezi knew it would take more time than just one nap, so she relied on the sound of swaying scalemates to lead her to her tree. It took a good amount of time, but eventually she found the stairs that would lead to the hive entrance high off the ground.

The closer Terezi climbed the more she started noticing a familiar scent wafting from the tree, she couldn’t place it until the wind picked up again and Terezi realized that was most likely her own scent, something she never had to pick apart from other’s so specifically before. It comforted her in knowing that she could learn a new way to see the world around her along with meaning that she was almost home.

Once she reached the door and had it closed behind her back after entering, Terezi felt more secure and safe than she had for a long time. Perhaps even the most in her entire life, the most she will ever feel for her entire life. Right away she rushed to where she remembered her husktop was bumping into many things all around the floor and cursing awkwardly in pain. 

It took a bit of self convincing and focusing on what Dragonmom explained to her just so recently until Terezi could steel herself enough to lick the screen. Somehow she built a mental image from the different tastes. It seemed Vriska had tried to contact her, Terezi couldn’t tell specific words nor did she really want to bother reading what that conniving criminal had to say. Most definitely nothing worthwhile.

Instead, Terezi decided to rip the cord of her husktop out resulting in quite a mess. Welp… she decides to deal with it later when she can navigate herself better. For now food, and then figuring out how to she would see without seeing. 

It took time but with Dragonmom’s guidance and Terezi’s own personal memory of what was around her, she began to be able to see clearer and clearer with only her nose and tongue. Once she was able to connect her husktop again, she was ready to talk to others again. Terezi took special notice that Vriska hadn’t tried to reach her since the incident, something in her chest hurt knowing that she couldn’t message Vriska anymore or Flarp with her. 

Terezi knew it was for the best, for herself and everyone else to stay as far away from Vriska as possible. So she did just that, Terezi would message all her friends as often as she could while sharpening her sight through dreams and the waking world. She explored the moon called Prospit that all her dreams took place in, the golden spires and the sleeping bodies of her friends.

The clouds on Prospit showed many things for the past, present, and future of everyone Terezi knew. It was hard to always smell exactly what was shown and it’s not like Terezi could have licked the clouds, but they entertained her all the same. If people said she was a madwoman? Who was Terezi to blame them? She dreamt of a golden kingdom and could taste the world, so what if she was a little weird. She had fun.

Some time passed like this, eventually Sollux and Aradia discovered a world ending game. Twelve young trolls were pawns of a game bigger than anything they thought possible, Terezi privately thought it as a type of final judgement on who they were. The original game itself was fun, and completely within their power. The rest however was not. Before she knew it, Terezi had lost half her friends. Including the most important person… Vriska.

Three years of quiet travel, three years to regret the one person she never wanted to kill. The person she cared about more than life itself, the person who hurt her so much. The person who brought little good to the world, her most beloved person. 

Losing Dragonmom twice made her mourn the loss of her dearly beloved lusus twice as much. Seeing Dave die at her hands brought tears. Seeing Tavros, Eridan, Feferi, Nepeta, Equius, and even temporarily Sollux all left large cracks in her heart. But nothing would compare the heart shattering reality of killing her best friend, of having to live with the reality of her limited powers.

With the Game Over everything Terezi has worked for came to a crushing defeat. Everyone was dead, paradox space’s largest “fuck you” if she had ever seen one. There was only one thing she could think of telling John to fix, the one mistake that haunted her, it was time to bring Vriska Serket back into the game. 

The dream bubbles were lonely. Terezi hadn’t been there long, she technically never even appeared in any memory, just a long empty path. So she did the only thing she could think of, she followed it to see where it ended. The path winded and went in a bizarre pattern that didn’t make much sense. Almost like a child had drawn it up. 

Never ending, Terezi followed the path on and on and on. Endlessly she walked, for an indefinite amount of time. Unending and having barely happened at all, all there was were her thoughts and her memories. Mostly these memories focused on Vriska, that seemed to be the theme of her life. Vriska. It was all her work had apparently came to matter upon. 

Eventually Terezi heard the sounds of another person’s footsteps, a pattern she had given up on hearing ever again. Slowly she looked up afraid to see who was before her in fear of disappointment. Seeing Vriska again for the first time in an unknown amount of sweeps, Terezi was shocked still. The Vriska before her didn’t look like any Vriska she had ever known, and yet Terezi is sure that this was still her Vriska. 

Together as one–they were always best when working as a single unit–Vriska and Terezi stepped closer to one another. Maybe in the end it wouldn’t have mattered, any Terezi and any Vriska could have met here, or anywhere else, at any other time. But they were both here, for once the Horrorterrors were kind in letting Terezi see the one person she both dreaded and wanted to see the most.

Terezi reached for Vriska’s hand, it’s been so long since she’s had a kind touch. Since she had even wanted one. Together both girls look up above, at the cracks in the Furthest Ring. Somewhere else a conductor was playing a symphony for a dying era of old golds and universes.

It was Vriska who pulled Terezi into her arms, watching world fall apart and just knowing that this was how it was always meant to be. After all they’ve been through, all that they both did to one another, Terezi and Vriska were always happiest with the other by her side. Maybe their timeline wasn’t the one meant to win, maybe as she was, all Terezi was meant for was dying and passing it onto John to ensure the lives of everyone else.

If that’s how it was meant to be, then Terezi was happy. She was finally free from it all, Alternia, the Game, her guilt. Everything. This was an ending she could live with, being here with Vriska and watching everything fall apart knowing that there was another version of herself out there who would survive and didn’t have the guilt of killing Vriska poisoning her every moment. 

It was like this that her and Vriska stayed, contently to quietly witness the end of everything. At least they had one another even through everything the Game had thrown them. They had each other. It was another Terezi, far away gave witness to their death. At least she knew that even out there they were always together, that the version of herself who seemed so much more capable, who saved them all, was content even in death.


End file.
